1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cassette tape players, and more particularly is directed to the battery holders thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery operated portable cassette tape players are known in which the casing or cabinet of the player incorporates a box or holder for one or more batteries by which the player is to be operated. Recently, the trend has been to reduce as much as possible the size of portable cassette tape players, and the box or holder for the battery or batteries has become an important limiting factor in such trend towards miniaturization of cassette tape players.
In one existing cassette tape player, for example, as disclosed in detail, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,431 issued Sept. 17, 1985, and having a common assignee herewith, the cabinet of the cassette tape player includes a rectangular casing substantially corresponding, in its outlines, to the configuration of the housing of the cassette to be used therein, and having a chassis extending across the casing to define a compartment for the cassette thereabove which is to be closed by a cover or lid pivoted on the casing. Situated below the chassis are the motor and other mechanisms for driving the tape in the cassette housing situated in the compartment thereabove. The chassis has an opening therein through which a battery or batteries may be conveniently loaded into a battery box or container disposed below the chassis and adapted to be closed by a battery cover which lies substantially flush with the chassis to cooperate with the latter in defining the bottom surface of the compartment for the cassette. In this type of cassette tape player, it is difficult to substantially reduce the thickness of the cabinet, as such thickness must be sufficient to accommodate both the depth of the cassette chamber and the depth of the battery box or holder therebelow.